Stokes (Day 7)
Stokes was a hired mercenary working for Starkwood during Day 7. Day 7 Stokes arrived at the Port of Alexandria as the leader of Jonas Hodges' mercenary team. He had made a deal with the PA officer, Carl Gadsen to open the gate and shut off the security cameras in exchange for a cut of the profits. But their true reason for being there was to steal a container with a biological-weapon housed inside. He forced Carl to accompany them, as he was suspicious of his delayed arrival, only to order his subordinate, Cooper, to execute him once they were finished. When Dolen found Cooper's body, he screamed at Stokes and the other men, and in that moment both Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida started firing upon them. Stokes and some of his men took cover and tried to protect the container with the weapon. As Jack stole the 18-wheeler with the weapon, Stokes and his men were held off by Tony. When Tony ran out of ammo, Stokes ordered his men to look out for him. They quickly found him and upon seeing him, Stokes recognized him as one of David Emerson's crew. They knocked him out and took him hostage, while they carried out an assault on Jack, who had stopped the 18-wheeler on Highway 236. Stokes and his men fired at Jack from a ground-vehicle, as accomplices in a helicopter air-lifted the container from the truck and returned it to Starkwood headquarters in Northern Virginia. There, Stokes took part in the beating and interrogation of Tony under the supervision of Seaton, until he was ordered to leave him handcuffed in a room. Several minutes later, he entered the room and prepared to execute Almeida, taunting him first to give him one last chance for a confession. When Tony refused, he chuckled and claimed both he and Hodges had a bet on whether he'd crack or not. As Stokes prepared to execute him, Greg Seaton shot him in the back with a silenced pistol. Presumed dead, both Tony and Seaton fled the room and went to Greg's office to arrange a presidential pardon deal in exchange for the location of the weapons. At around 11:55pm, once it was revealed that Seaton had double-crossed Almeida and the FBI, Stokes arrived at the Starkwood warehouse where the FBI were at, with a team of mercenaries on land vehicles, ambushing them, further revealing that he was complicit in Seaton's deceiving. Stokes and his men held the FBI and Almeida at gunpoint forcing them to leave their property now that they had searched the building they wanted. As Larry Moss and his FBI team regrouped, Stokes met with Hodges who arrived at the site and repeated Stokes' threat of firing upon them if they didn't leave. Stokes waited with Hodges until the FBI left their compound. Once they leveraged the FBI into leaving, Hodges blackmailed President Allison Taylor into a conference and left Stokes in charge of the facility in his absence. Stokes oversaw the preparation of the missiles for launch. One of his subordinates, Galvez, announced that he was leaving to check the perimeter of the facility. Moments later - Tony appeared with a Starkwood engineer as hostage. He ordered Stokes to surrender his weapon, knocked out the engineer and then forced Stokes to show him the weak spots in the hatch of the base. Several minutes later, Stokes was handcuffed to a pipe and watched as the explosives were attached to the rotors of the hatch. Tony released him from the handcuffs and asked him to head back up, as he didn't want him to die in the explosion. On the pavement, an accomplice attacked Tony from behind and the pistol fell down a steel grate. Stokes furiously beat on Tony until he was disarmed and thrown to the ground. Laughing, he uttered, "You're too late" as the missiles were being launched. Tony punched him in the face and knocked him unconscious. Once the missiles were blown up, the FBI mounted a raid on the Starkwood facility. Stokes was among those being arrested. Background information and notes * Michael Rodrick talks at length about his role on Uinterview.com http://www.uinterview.com/experts.php?i=54. Michael Rodrick states that he appears in three episodes suggesting that the planned order of the scenes was revised after filming. Appearances Day 7 Category:Characters Category:Day 7 characters Category:Day 7 antagonists Category:Living characters